Arcadia
The great tree of Arcadia started as but one of many other regular trees, but after the Upheaval, the strange forces that caused the Skylands to rise from the earth similarly caused the Arcadian tree to grow to unheard of heights. Its people live amidst its branches and roots, practicing a faith highly devoted to natural life. While solitary in their nature, the Arcadians strongly believe in a unified Skytopia, free from the petty squabbling of the factions, turning its attention to healing the shattered planet. Places Caverns ;Shrine of the Underdark :A small shrine located at the entrance to a network of caves that forms Arcadia's religious center. The shrine houses a small stone bowl containing glowing crystals that are purported to have healing properties. Visitors to the caves are permitted to take one to light their way but are expected to return it upon leaving.Nero Shade. Saturday Morning Walk, Arcadia, 12 July 2008. ;Cave of Rainbows :A natural cavern filled with natural crystal formations used for meditation and religious ceremonies. It is said that the energy from the crystals throughout Arcadia are focused here. The name comes from the refraction of light through the crystals creating a rainbow of colors.Nero Shade. Submit your Skyland Facts!, 4 February 2010. ;Chanting Caves :A series of caverns with perfect harmonics that are used for prayer. The caverns contains many images of a restored earth. ;Root Chamber :The council chambers of the Arcadia's Elders. Surface ;Lighthouse Grove :The highest point of land on Arcadia.Lord Gilbert. [Arcadia, Lighthouse Grove, Day 1], 9 September 2010. ;Shrine of Persistence :Located near the main airport, this shrine consists of a plain stone pillar located at the top of a set of steep stairs. It is believed that the shrine is dedicated to the idea that those who work hard will be rewarded; however, there is no clear indication as to what should be offered at the shrine, leaving the area littered with nicknacks. The shrine is often cynically referred to as the Shrine of Craptacular Missions, Crappy Jobs and Struggling Artists. Great Tree ;Grand Aviary :A sanctuary for birds and home some of the rarest birds in Skytopia. ;Shrine of the Sky :Located at the highest stable point on the Great Tree, people leave an offering of lavender at the shrine to bring peace. ;Tree Top Crows Nest :Built as high as could safely be constructed, the view from this platform is spectacular. Cynics often point out that if you're just in it for the view, it would be easier and safer to just fly over the tree. People ;Gaians :The keepers of the traditional religion of Arcadia. The name Gaians comes from an ancient goddess of nature and is mostly used by non-Arcadians. ;Shining One :Born in the Courtlands, Shining One is the nominal leader of the Court of Violets ;Olivier Babbington :An Arcadian who was one of the first Skytopians to join the Court of Violets. Skyrates * Love * Kesina Falasel * Killer Cottonball Etymology Arcadia typically refers to a rural or idyllic utopia. Archon speculated that it may have been named after Tom Stoppard's play of the same name.Archon. The Origins of the Skylands, 3 March 2008. References External links *Saturday Nature Walk with Nero Shade *Skyland Facts by Nero Shade *Skyland Facts by Prince Harris Category:Skylands